The invention relates to a speaker for a sound system and more specifically to an improved efficiency loudspeaker which has its amplitude increased without increasing the power input to the speaker.
In the past in order to increase the amount of sound produced by a speaker it has been necessary to increase the number of watts of power input to the speaker. Also in instances where speakers are being used for a live performance such as in an arena or in an outside stage area, it is necessary that a high level of sound be produced so that the audience at the concert can hear the performance even while seated at remote distances from the stage. Since the cost of a speaker increases dramatically from a 100 watt speaker to a 300 watt or greater speaker, most of the concert performances require a large number of speakers to be utilized, sometimes as many as forty or more.
It is an object of the invention to produce a novel high efficiency loudspeaker that is capable of producing a greater level of sound per amount of watts of power input than is presently available from state of the art loudspeakers.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel high efficiency loudspeaker that will allow for the elimination of as many as eight out of every ten loudspeakers now required for musical concert presentations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel high efficiency loudspeaker that has a Di-Polar Push Pull speaker System.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel high efficiency loudspeaker that is economical to manufacture and market.